La Cosa Nostra
by TheTrashyAuthor
Summary: Kaitlin es una reportera en la cumbre de su carrera,Francesco un famoso corredor italiano. Ambos caminos se cruzan, pero los secretos de Francesco podrían arruinar todo, sin él así quererlo.
1. La NASCAR

_**Ninguno** de los personajes de Cars me pertenece, únicamente Kaitlin Cooper y Dave, el camarógrafo, son personajes de mi creación, los demás pertenecen al universo Pixar. _

_Este fanfic toma lugar en un AU humanizado :)._

 **La Nascar**

A espaldas de mi camarógrafo gritaron "corte", bajé el micrófono y relajé mi sonrisa de comercial por una más natural y menos tétrica.

–¡Qué bien lo haces, Kaitlin! –dijo Dave, mi camarógrafo, cargando su instrumento al hombro y acercándose a mí– ¡Pareciera que en serio te gustan las carreras!

–¿Qué dices? Yo soy una apasionada de la velocidad. SENTIR LA ADRENALINA… La Nascar, ¿verdad? –sonreí. Claro que sabía que estábamos reportando, sin embargo, él era más apegado al deporte.

En mi trayectoria como reportera, era esta la primera vez que iba a un evento tan importante de autos como la serie Nascar, había reportado, en escasas ocasiones, para eventos colosales de otros deportes, unos cuantos partidos de la Champions, por ejemplo, pero nunca algo tan grande en este campo.

Claro que estaba emocionada, se respiraba el lujo y el despilfarro. Después de todo, ¿qué son las carreras de autos sino el hipódromo de los nuevos ricos?

–Reportera estrella, ¡no olvides la siguiente fase del trabajo! –Dave agitó frente a mí una tarjeta multicolor plastificada con un cuelga-gafetes de nuestra televisora.

–¡Pero si es la mejor parte! –lo sujete hábilmente con mis uñas postizas recién aplicadas el día anterior. No era que yo fuera fan de ellas, pero el jefe había dicho "la mayoría de los que ven este deporte son hombres, ¡claro que aman ver a una chica bien arreglada en televisión!" y en cierta forma era algo cierto, así que, siguiendo esas recomendaciones, y sin caer en lo vulgar, me había puesto uñas postizas guindas mate, alaciado el cabello para que se viera más largo y puesto labial color rojo, CASI color mujerzuela.

–Bueno, chica, yo iré a guardar todo esto a la camioneta. Tú prepárate para lo siguiente y nos vemos mañana –se acercó a mí, nos despedimos, le entregué mi micrófono y se fue.

Miré mi reloj. Tenía 15 minutos para mi siguiente labor. 15 minutos para reducir mi emoción y poder hacer una entrevista efectiva. Tarea difícil. ¡Por primera vez en mi vida profesional debía entrevistar a un deportista! Y no una entrevista rápida y fugaz cuando van saliendo de la pista, sino una entrevista frente a frente en privado con demás celebridades a mi alrededor.

¿Qué a quien entrevistaba? Nada menos que al ganador de esa noche, Ryan "Lightning" McQueen, el afamado 95 norteamericano.

¡Qué nervios! Y a la vez que suerte que el asesor de imagen me hubiera hecho ver tan bien con ese vestido azul rey corto con manga larga de tul y corte de corazón. Sí, BEN-DI-TO asesor.

Desde que me había adentrado al mundo de las carreras, estar cerca del rayo había sido uno de mis mayores sueños más allá de una meta profesional, pues era atractivo, carismático y encantador, además de casi siempre ganador… ¿a quien no le gusta un campeón?, el momento había llegado y tenía un tarjetón que me otorgaba, exclusivamente a mí, una hora de su tiempo.

Me dirigí emocionada y con mi grabadora en mano al lugar de la entrevista; uno de los palcos más grandes y exclusivos de toda la arena.

Las piernas me temblaban, y los zapatos escogidos no ayudaban mucho, pero yo era profesional –o al menos eso intentaba– un corredor guapo y exitoso no debía de intimidarme así.

Entré al lugar y admiré los vestidos de las asistentes. Un poco más llamativos que en los partidos de futbol, pero aun así muy agradables a la vista.

Una vez inspeccionados los presentes, me dirigí a la propaganda roja. Rust-eze, para aliviar la corrosión bla bla bla, comerciales. Ahí estaba mi entrevistado, se había cambiado el traje de piloto por un traje gris hecho a la medida adornado con una corbata roja brillante.

Mientras caminaba en su dirección, el que parecía ser su agente volteó. Él estaba de espaldas, por lo que el primero le notificó algo.

–¡Oye, niño! Hora de tu entrevista –dijo apenas me postré junto a él. McQueen se dio la vuelta. Vaya. Sus ojos eran aún más azules de cerca. Su cabello más dorado que sus trofeos y su sonrisa más resplandeciente que los mismos. Se veía relajado. Muchos colegas reporteros decían que en tiempos pretéritos había sido arrogante, presumido y difícil de tratar, pero esta vez se apreciaba amable y de cierta forma humilde, como si aún no hubiera sido notificado de su triunfo.

–¡Por supuesto! Yo me encargo de esto, Harv. Nos vemos más tarde. –"Harv" se dio la vuelta alegre y el rayo me extendió la mano amablemente– ¿te conozco? Sé que he dado entrevistas a tu cadena, pero...no logro recordarte.

–No, no te desgastes haciéndolo –sonreí tomando su enorme y masculina mano– soy Kaitlin Cooper, reportera, sí, pero nueva en esto de las carreras. ¡Tengo la suerte de entrevistarte esta noche! Después de semejante triunfo, esto es casi un sueño –el rió.

–La suerte es mía. ¿Quieres empezar? –puso su mano en mi hombro y me encaminó hacia el grupo de ejecutivos que, alegres, celebraban el triunfo de esa noche.

–Con gusto –presioné mi grabadora y la acerque a él– dime, Rayo, ¿cómo te sientes con tu nuevo triunfo de esta noche?.

–Vaya pues...es algo que me hace sentir satisfecho. Tantas horas de trabajo, de entrenamiento, ¡incluso de estrés!, son lo que me han traído hasta aquí. Siento que es un triunfo...merecido, pero también siento que todos los demás corredores dieron todo de sí. Es increíble competir con gente igual de preparada que tú, ¿sabes? Gente que en verdad es una competencia, un reto, que tienen la misma posibilidad de ganar que uno mismo.

–¿Cómo te sentiste al correr?

–Hay algo extraño en el momento de correr. Me siento…uno mismo con la máquina. Siempre es así, todo a mi al rededor desaparece, como si estuviera corriendo por un prado, el bosque, o algo parecido. No me fijo en los demás, me siento relajado. Uno con el auto y la pista –rayo infeliz. Ni una sola vez había bajado la vista para ver mi vestido, su corte en forma de corazón, o algo. Bueno, que sí un hombre nos ve mucho, acosador, que si no nos ve, maldito maricón. Menos me relajé y me enfoqué en las respuestas. Se veía muy apasionado con respecto lo que hacía y de lo que vivía.

–¿Le dedicas a alguien este triunfo? –sonreí interesada.

–A todo mi equipo, que además son mis amigos, mis mayores apoyos. Es por ellos que he llegado tan lejos. Sin ellos no sería quien soy el día de hoy. Seguiría siendo el novato pedante y orgulloso que era hace unos años. ¡Qué vergüenza recordarlo! —rió ampliamente y puso, a manera de broma, una mano en su sien. Detuve la grabadora unos momentos y riendo lo interrogue.

–Entonces, ¿es cierto lo que dicen de ti? Que eras insufrible e intolerable.

–¡Te juro, Kaitlin, que eso es poco! –Oh Por Dios, el rayo sabía mi nombre. Ese era el mejor día de mi vida, sin duda alguna– no tengo idea de cómo pude...vivir así. Es decir, sí, ¡la fama y el dinero son muy importantes!, sobre todo cuando eres joven, exitoso y guapo...y no es que yo me considere aún así, pero eso dicen los medios de mi –me guiñó el ojo. Claro que se consideraba así. El endemoniado rayo era muy guapo y él estaba consciente de eso– pero...todas esas cosas son nada si no tienes con quien compartirlas...esto no lo estás grabando, ¿verdad? No creo que estás cosas sean el tipo de preguntas que quieren ver los seguidores del deporte. El sentimental rayo MCQUEEN...¡Oye, sería un buen título!.

–No, descuida, esa fue una pregunta para mí...satisfacción personal –sonreí viendo fijamente sus pequeños ojos tan azules y vivaces– mejor continuemos –volví a prender la grabadora y de nuevo la acerque a él.

–¿Qué relación tienes con los demás corredores?

–Bueno...con muchos es de cordialidad y de admiración. Muchos de los pilotos europeos tienen cierto nivel de profesionalismo que causa envidia. Pero con otros como Miguel Caminos, el español, Lewis Hamilton, británico, o el italiano Francesco Bernoulli, hay una relación de más...confianza. ¿Competitiva? Pues claro, somos corredores a fin de cuentas, pero todos sabemos que el que gana es porque es el que mayor esfuerzo demostró. Entre nosotros no tiene nada que ver la carrera con la amistad –definitivamente queria platicar más con él fuera de mi papel de reportera, lo haría justo después de terminar. Era una decisión.

–¿Quiénes son tus inspiraciones?

–Pues…eso todos lo saben, es principalmente Hudson Hornet, mi mentor. Sé que ya usé esta frase antes, pero sin él, no seria quien soy hoy, además –antes de que pudiera seguir, vi mi grabadora en el piso con el foquito rojo aún parpadeando.

– _Che cosa c'è che non va?!_ junto a nosotros un apuesto joven de cabello castaño intentaba mantener el equilibrio, mientras que otro, con el cabello más claro y risa efusiva, venía siguiéndolo.Una vez logrado el mantenerse en pie, el castaño oscuro se sacudió y entre risas acomodó su cabello. _[¿Qué te ocurre?]_

–Francesco, mira lo que hiciste –dijo mi entrevistado con falsa desaprobación. No podía creerlo. Era el mismo Francesco Bernoulli, el famoso corredor italiano. Ademas iba acompañado del español Miguel Caminos, los amigos de los que McQueen hablaba.

– _¡Calmare, McQueen_! No pasa nada. Francesco tiene todo bajo control –se agachó y recogió mi grabadora– Bueno…¿qué haces con esto? –se acercó la grabadora y la inspeccionó– KACHOW…Ah, funciona. _[Calmate, McQueen]_

–Basta, Francesco, estoy a la mitad de una entrevista. Esto es algo importante. VETE, YA, LARGO.

– Chi è il tuo amico? ¿No me la presentas? –el italiano sonrió y se postró en medio de los dos. _[¿Quién es tu amiga?_

–Mi entrevistadora. Vete. Déjala hacer su trabajo.

–¡AH! Entonces…esto le pertenece a usted, signorina –me extendió la grabadora con sus manos grandes y delgadas, parecían las de una mujer…bueno, una mujer un tanto masculina. Pero aun así, una mujer.

–Grazie, signore –la tomé sonriendo. Él sonrió de vuelta.

–¡Vaya! Es italiana, ¡meraviglioso!.

–No es italiana, idiota. Es norteamericana, reportera internacional. Debe de hablar varios idiomas. ¡Ya vete, por favor, interrumpes su trabajo! –de pronto reaccioné y apagué la grabadora. McQueen lo intentó empujar, pero Francesco se negó.

–E perché l'intervisto invece di me? ¡Soy Francesco Bernoulli! _[¿Y por qué te entrevista en vez de a mi?]_

–Y Francesco ya se va. ¡ADDIO, FRANCESCO!

–Ya, ya. Bueno…ya vuelvo –el italiano se fue no sin antes mirarnos de reojo.

Continue mi entrevista, y al terminarla, McQueen y yo intercambiamos otras cuantas preguntas fraternales. Era muy agradable, aun más que atractivo, ¡Y VAYA QUE ERA ATRACTIVO! Lo quería para mi. Al menos para algo fugaz. Maldije por un momento mi nula capacidad para ser directa y pedir las cosas en el momento, pero tampoco podía decirle "buena entrevista, ¿nos acostamos?", así que me limite a únicamente verlo como una pieza de museo, al menos en ese momento. Si la suerte me hubiera hecho una famosa modelo…todo hubiera sido diferente.

Terminada la entrevista me dispuse a disfrutar de la fiesta, de todas formas ya estaba ahí, y había cocteles gratis toda la noche.

Pedí un martini y me senté en la barra a observar a mi alrededor. El rayo estaba dando autógrafos, Francesco tomaba a una modelo por la cintura mientras sonreían para decenas de cámaras. Ella, no conforme con sólo eso, se le colgaba del cuello, a lo que él respondía pasando suavemente sus manos por la esquelética espalda de la chica rubia platinada. Era el playboy de las carreras, al parecer.

Todo era glamour y brillo. Mucho brillo.

Horas más tarde salí al pasillo a tomar una llamada telefónica, con el quinto martini de la noche en la mano, me sentía algo ofuscada, por lo que cuando volteé no pude creer quien estaba parado cerca de mí.

–Bella signorina reportera, Francesco no suele irse de un evento sin antes saber el nombre de al menos una chica tan bella como usted –sostenía un vaso de whisky en su mano derecha y caminaba lentamente hacia mí. No pude evitar sonreír. Hasta parecía película de lo irreal y cliché que era todo.

–Soy Kaitlin Cooper. Reportera de deportes y bla bla bla.

–Se ve interesada en mi amigo, McQueen. ¡Pero vaya que usted no sabe que es bueno!

–¿Qué? No, no. Es sólo…trabajo. Es decir, era mi entrevistado de la noche. Claro que debía de verme interesada –río natural y burlonamente.

–Francesco no es tonto. Y usted, Kaitlin Cooper, tampoco aparenta serlo. Sólo fue una pregunta para romper el hielo. No iré corriendo a decírselo. Sé guardar secretos –me guiño uno de sus enormes y perspicaces ojos cafés– Pero de igual forma sé dar consejos. Si está interesada en tener…un romance, por así decirlo, de calidad, ¡no dude en llamarme!. Usted llame y Francesco Bernoulli acudirá a socorrerla –para cuando dijo esto, ya estaba frente a mi tomando ligeramente y a cierta distancia mi barbilla con sus delgadas manos.

–Francesco Bernoulli.

–El mismo.

–Eres…como todos los medios dicen.

–intento mostrarme…sin filtros. Al natural –miro heroicamente hacia arriba, como si estuviera actuando para un comercia, una pose "mirame y no me toques" total, pero que a su vez le salió muy natural, era parte de él– Pero bueno. Usted sabrá si decide llamar a Francesco. Addio –agitó su mano y muy como si nada volvió a la fiesta.

Por mi parte, decidí que era hora de irme. Llame un taxi y pedí ser trasladada a mi hotel. Estando ahí me despoje de mi vestido elegante pero inútil al momento de atraer a mi corredor objetivo, de mis zapatos de mujerzuela y de mi maquillaje de, aclarando, CASI mujerzuela.

Me metí en la gran y cómoda cama y repasé lo surreal que había sido esa noche.

Conocía deportistas, sí, pero nunca había entrevistado a uno de manera tan personal, y aun peor que eso, nunca había sido cortejada –si es que se podía llamar así– por uno.

"Francesco es un facilote" pensé al ver el vestido tirado en el suelo. Con él había funcionado el encanto de la prenda, al parecer.

El facilote era atractivo, nadie lo negaba, pero algo dentro de mi me decía que tenia que ser insistente con McQueen. Si era lo que quería, era lo que debía buscar.


	2. Dopo la festa

_Ninguno de los personajes de cars me pertenece, únicamente Kaitlin Cooper y Dave, el camarógrafo, son personajes de mi creación, los demás pertenecen al universo Pixar._

Este fanfic toma lugar en un AU humanizado :)

 **Dopo la festa**

Al siguiente día de la carrera había una fiesta exclusiva…exclusiva como para 300 personas en uno de los salones del hotel Waldorf Astoria de Florida. Patrocinadores, corredores, modelos, televisoras. Ese día yo iba sólo como invitada de la televisora, no como reportera, solo los fotógrafos iban en, bueno, su papel de fotógrafos.

Al ser una gala, el asesor me entregó un vestido, qué si bien no era de algún diseñador de renombre, si estaba hecho para recibir un Óscar a mejor actriz, nada estrafalario, largo, color azul real con una especie de trenzado en la parte superior con escote de corazón y suelto y fluido en la parte de abajo, lo combinó con accesorios plateados y zapatos negros. La elegancia corría ahora por mis venas. Lista para conseguir un marido millonario.

Me encontré con mi camarógrafo y otros comentarías que llegaron únicamente para dicha fiesta.

Durante el evento, la mayoría de mis compañeros estaban dispersos, unos en las bebidas gratis, otros –principalmente los reporteros– intentando buscar una súper modelo con quien pasar la noche. Yo estaba intentando hacer un equilibrio. Bebidas y búsqueda de solteros de buen ver, como toda una trepadora.

Me reuní por un momento con algunos reporteros, pero al ver la cantidad de baba que producían viendo chicas bien vestidas, mejor me alejé para ir por otro trago.

Mientras esperaba en la barra, mi sueño imposible caminó hacia mí en una camisa roja y pantalón gris hecho a la medida.

–¡Kaitlin! –¿me hablaba a mí? Mire a mi al rededor, y a menos de que el bar tender se llamara Kaitlin, en efecto me hablaba a mí. Apenas y podía creer que recordara mi nombre. Bueno...el día anterior nos habíamos vuelto íntimos al menos por unos momentos hasta que el facilote llegó a interrumpir.

–¡RYAN! Aprendiste mi nombre.

–Es que no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad –¿¡oportunidad?! ¡Vaya! Tomaba la iniciativa– de disculparme contigo por el incidente que ocasiono…Bernoulli ayer –fácil viene, fácil se va. Hasta la esperanza.

–¡Ah, Francesco! Descuida, no es algo a lo que esté acostumbrada, pero fue…divertido.

–Qué alegría que lo tomes así. Bueno, él suele ser tan… ¡Francesco! Eh…es divertido cuando sabes cómo lidiar con él –reí inmediatamente, no tendría problema en lidiar con…NADIE DE LOS PRESENTES. Me sentía como una tonta niña en dulcería. Pero en vez de dulces…veía corredores y millonarios, y en vez de una niña era una reportera supuestamente profesional que en realidad parecía una interesada sin empleo y con sólo una cara bonita.

–¡Gracias por preocuparte de todas formas! Y…dime, ¿Te gustan estas fiestas?

–Después de un rato se vuelven aburridas y monótonas –me sonrió y alzó su copa incitando un brindis, yo sin dudarlo lo secunde– por…la monotoneidad disfrazada de elegancia. Eso es algo a lo que…seguro estás acostumbrada.

–Bueno...en realidad no suelo ir a este tipo de fiestas. Es decir, no son muchas las organizaciones que las ofrecen. La FIFA, por ejemplo, no lo hace –reí torpemente. ¿Ahora le iba a contar mi vida? Bien hecho, Kaitlin. Era un famoso, le gustaba más hablar de él.

–¡Pero la vida de una reportera debe de estar llena de estos eventos en general! ¿No? ¿De donde eres Kaitlin? Bueno… ¿en donde están tus…oficinas o la televisora?

–California, los glamurosos Ángeles –respondí dando un trago a mi Martini– bueno…pero yo soy de Nueva York, del Lower East Side…al contrario de lo que muchos creen…no es tan peligroso.

–Ah, la vida citadina. ¡Que recuerdos! Pero si resides actualmente en Los Angeles…podrías hacer una visita a Radiador Springs siempre que gustes. No es tan difícil llegar.

–Tengo entendido que fuiste tú quien lo puso de vuelta en el mapa.

–Estás bien enterada –guiñó un ojo e hizo discretamente su característico "Ka-chow".

–¿Te agrada ese tipo de vida?

–¡Es mucho más tranquila! Es divertida. Muy familiar, sobre todo cuando hacemos la carrera anual…para ya sabes…desacelerar.

Nuestra plática se vio interrumpida por los demás integrantes de la cadena que me gritaron para ir a la foto de grupo en el evento.

–Rayos…bueno, McQueen…odio que pase esto, pero debo ir con la…cadena. ¡Te aseguro que es un placer platicar contigo fuera de las entrevistas!

Corrí hacia el grupo, y al terminar la foto tenía la vaga esperanza de que mi nuevo "amigo" siguiera en donde lo dejé. Pero no fue así, así que, sin perder el tiempo, pedí un Martini nuevo.

Caminé en círculos por un rato con el vaso en la mano, y al estar a punto de llegar a una esquina, uno de ms tacones se enredó con un cable, probablemente de las luces. Vi en cámara lenta como el piso se iba acercando a mi cara. Sólo pude desear que todos estuvieran muy ocupados admirando celebridades y no viendo como una profesional anónima se caía por una mezcla de torpeza y alcohol, pero antes de que culminara el desastre, unos grandes brazos me atraparon.

–¡Fai attenzione…signorina reportera! [Ponga atención] –dijo Francesco, mi recién descubierto salvador, con asombro mientras me ayudaba a recuperar el equilibrio– L'ABUSO DI ALCOHOL NON É BUONA. [El abuso del alcohol no es bueno]

–¡Qué vergüenza! –me puse una mano en la frente evitando así verlo a los ojos, él estaba sonriendo complacido.

–¡IMPRESSIONANTE! Ahora…la signorina reportera está en deuda con Francesco.

–No estoy tan alcoholizada para caer en algún juego. Pero… ¿qué dices si te invito un trago? –podía sentir como mis mejillas ardían. Mínimo nadie más había visto semejante ridículo que casi hacia.

–Eh…las bebidas son de cortesía –fruncí los labios como signo de frustración. Asentí con la cabeza, rasqué mi nuca y me alejé lentamente de él.

–Sí bueno…que…eh…disfrutes la fiesta, Francesco. CIAO –al estar a unos 3 metros de él, me alejé lo más rápido que pude, dándole la espalda.

Qué avergonzada me sentía. Francesco, el facilote, había recibido la oportunidad perfecta de chantaje…o eso fue lo que pensé al instante, pero luego de unos minutos de análisis llegué a la conclusión de que no era tan relevante mi caso. ¡Ni siquiera me había caído!

Las siguientes horas pasaron sin pena ni gloria. Sólo me alcoholice más y en poco tiempo. Si bien yo era buena en lo que hacía…no era para nada buena a la hora de beber, pues siempre lo olvidaba y terminaba cruzando bebidas…esa ocasión no fue la excepción…para cierta hora de la madrugada algo dentro de mí se había perdido. Algo llamado cordura. Como dirían los mayores, se me cruzaron los cables, ya no carburaba.

Salí del salón sintiendo como se alejaba de mi todo el estruendo y el brillo y como la oscuridad del pasillo se expandía. Me dirigí a los cuartos, y dirigida por algún instinto de supervivencia seguí a un hombre de silueta un tanto fornida, hasta su cuarto. El hombre se iba recargando en las paredes del hotel, y al entrar a su recinto –una suite 5 estrellas, cabe mencionar– dejo la puerta sin seguro. Yo me metí tras de él…claro que en ese momento todo parecía una idea mejor que caerme de borracha en frente de cientos de personas.

–¡Pasa, pasa! –grito el huésped. Su voz me resultaba conocida, pero no había prendido la luz, por lo que no veía su cara– la compañía no viene ¡PARA NADA MAL EN ESTOS DÍAS! –recargada en la pared sin decir nada, emocionada por las posibilidades de una cabeza ofuscada por el alcohol, vi como aventó alegre y sin preocupación su camisa y sus zapatos– Vamos, ven siéntate.

No esperé mucho. Me quite los zapatos y camine a su lado.

Un poco de luz se filtraba por la cortina a duras penas cerrada, y esa misma luz me hizo ver de perfil a mi acompañante. No podía creerlo –una vez más, por enésima ocasión en la noche–. Era McQueen.

Inconscientemente mi deseo se estaba cumpliendo, y Kaitlin alcoholizada me hizo tomar la decisión de aprovechar la oportunidad.

Él se acercó a mí con un claro aroma a licores mezclados –igual que yo era un tonto para beber–, suspiró en mi oído y retiró de mi cara un mechón de cabello. Sus manos se sentían suaves.

Era mi momento. No lo creía.

Sin más, volteé y acaricié su mejilla mientras lo acercaba lentamente a mí- Él volteó con los ojos cerrados y acabó con la distancia entre nosotros besándome y acariciando mi cabello.

Comenzó a reír sin decir nada, solamente se acostó jalándome lentamente del brazo. Sin saber cómo, estaba sobre él, peleando efusivamente contra mi vestido y su largo incómodo.

Dadas las altas horas de la noche y los ajetreados movimientos, mi extraño peinado medio recogido, dejo de resistirse a las leyes de gravedad y cayó completamente sobre mi rostro. Me jaló hacia él y luego hábilmente me volteó boca arriba.

Me sentía mareada.

Posteriormente, se acercó deteniéndose con sus brazos, me besó una vez más y luego susurro un tanto…excitado.

–Sally…

MOMENTO. ¿QUÉ? ¿¡SALLY?! ¿QUIÉN ERA SALLY? YO NO ERA SALLY.

De pronto me sentí mal. Me sentía mareada y ahora confundida. Esa ligera confusión hizo que me doliera la cabeza y que comenzara a darme vueltas.

–¿Qué? No –alcance a murmurar.

Intenté moverlo, pero para mí buena suerte él se quitó por iniciativa propia para recoger…cualquier cosa del piso que yo no logré percibir. Durante el movimiento, yo aproveché para huir. No recordé que debía recoger mis zapatos, y puse ambas manos sobre mi cabeza, como intentando mantenerla en su lugar, pues parecía que iba a caerse.

Abrí rápidamente la puerta y logré dar dos pasos en el pasillo antes de ver como el piso de imitación mármol se llenaba de…sí…vomito. Qué asco.

Mi cabeza retumbaba, pero mi organismo, además de avergonzado, se sentía también liberado.

Al momento sentí como alguien me quitaba el cabello de la cara, y al abrir los ojos percibí a mi lado un par de zapatos italianos muy brillosos y limpios. Qué suerte que quien me estaba agarrando era lo suficientemente listo para calcular la distancia perfecta para no ser salpicado.

Una vez terminada mi agonía, me sentía avergonzada, pero también mucho mejor. Al parecer los efectos de la borrachera se me habían bajado inmediatamente.

–¡Vaya vaya! Signorina reportera…estaría molto scusa [muy apenada] de ser usted. Al menos frente a Francesco.

–Tú otra vez… –me amarré el cabello como pude y volteé a verlo.

Tal vez fue mi malestar del momento, mi confusión, o cualquier otro efecto secundario, pero logré apreciar a Franceso mejor que el día anterior. Esta vez como el dios Marte en una versión moderna y estilizada. Su cabello castaño estaba intacto después de la fiesta, en su lóbulo izquierdo tenía un aro dorado, de oro puro seguramente, su línea de la mandíbula estaba tan definida, que sentía que de tocarla me podría cortar el dedo, sus pómulos estaban tan marcados que cualquier modelo femenina vendería su alma a satán para obtenerlos, sus ojos cafés y grandes mostraban perspicacia, rudeza y ego, además…en ese momento me estaban juzgando.

–Así que…volvió realidad su _auguro_ [deseo] de cortejar a McQueen. Qué rápida.

–Nada de eso –comencé a explicar.

–Eh…creo que sería prudente que nos movamos de aquí –puso su mano en mi hombro y me dirigió lejos del vomito.

–¿Tú…qué hacías aquí? ¿Buscando a McQueen? ¿Tú eres mi competencia? –sin yo así quererlo, me recargué en él. Tenía frío debido a no tener mis zapatos, y me temblaban las piernas.

–¡No, no! Mi cuarto es el de alado, quería dormir, pero…entré y Caminos estaba revolcándose cual toro en la pamplonada. _Non capisco_ , [no comprendo] su cuarto está frente al mío. Pero entonces… ¿consumaron su…amor o no?

–No –dije avergonzada– ni siquiera sé…como llegamos a eso. Lo seguí estando muy alcoholizada –me miró divertido y no se aguantó las ganas de reírse– bueno…lo que apagó la llama fue que me llamó…Sally, algo así.

–Su novia. Sally es su novia –dijo aun riendo y sosteniéndome con sus casi 1.90 de altura.

–No seas ridículo. McQueen no tiene novia. Es soltero y muy deseado.

– _¡Signolo e molto desiderabele!_ Francesco es signolo e molto desiderabele.

–Eso yo no lo sé. Al canal no le gusta que preguntemos esa clase de cosas…esos chismes sobre los famosos y demás…por eso complemento mi información leyendo revistas de chismes, y es así como sé que McQueen no tiene novia.

–Bueno, signorina, Francesco…no lee…chismes, pero soy un amigo cercano de McQueen, ¿qué otra fuente quisiera?

–Pues no te creo.

–Aceptable. Usted es la reportera, la que verifica las fuentes.

–Mejor dime…¿a dónde me llevas?

–Al lobby. Llamare un taxi. Si gusta…la puedo llevar a donde sea que se hospede… ¡O PUEDE PASAR LA NOCHE CON FRANCESCO! _più facile e pratico_. [más fácil y práctico]

–La idea del taxi suena bien.

Caminamos al lobby. Los pies me dolían del frio, por lo que, apenas salimos, comencé a temblar a pesar del clima tropical de nuestro estado anfitrión, mi salvador de la noche me puso encima su saco Armani sin preguntar si así lo quería. Obvio nadie rechazaba el saco de Francesco Bernoulli.

Llamó un taxi, le dio la dirección que previamente me había preguntado y me ayudó a subir, fue ahí cuando descubrió mi falta de calzado.

–¡Reportera! ¿Sin zapatos? No lo creo –rió con malicia y me ayudó a acomodar mi vestido.

–Molto grazie, signore Bernoulli –dije sonriendo antes de que cerrara la puerta– ¡Francesco! Tu saco. Lo olvidé –lo ultimo lo dije gritando, aunque era evidente que a pesar de la puerta cerrada, sí me escuchaba.

–¡Conservelo! ¡Sé que nos volveremos a encontrar! –me guiñó el ojo y le hizo una seña al taxista para que arrancará. Al alejarse el vehículo volteé hacia atrás y vi cómo seguía parado en el fresco de la noche de Florida.

Por un lado, estaba decepcionada por el nombre que McQueen gimió en mi oído, además de que no quería creer la afirmación de Francesco, pero por otro lado, estaba complacida con haber sido salvada dos veces en la misma noche por un deportista de la talla del italiano, y esperaba que su predicción se volviera real "nos volveremos a encontrar", al menos para ver su masculinidad reflejada en pequeños detalles como su aro de la oreja. Sí, al igual que Mcqueen, Francesco era un deleite total.


	3. É la destinazione

_**Ninguno de los personajes de cars me pertenece, únicamente Kaitlin Cooper y Dave, el camarógrafo, son personajes de mi creación, los demás pertenecen al universo Pixar.**_

Este fanfic toma lugar en un AU humanizado :)

 _3: É la destinazione_

Dos semanas posteriores a las 500 de Daytona, estábamos viajando a Radiador Springs. Esta vez éramos sólo televisoras nacionales las que participábamos, pues era una carrera más...rústica, más íntima. Sólo asistían pilotos amigos o compañeros de McQueen, o invitados de los mismos corredores, y como espectadores sólo familiares o personas allegadas a estos y, claro, algunas televisoras.

A pesar de ser algo austero, casi casi casero, era exclusivo, pues sólo se entraba ahí con invitación. Si tenías mucho prestigio como piloto, pero no eras invitado por algún amigo, con la pena, quedabas fuera.

Por la terraceria, ese día tuve que usar ropa un poco más...común, algo que yo usaría normalmente; una blusa de mezclilla clara, unos skinny jeans negros, las botas timberland clásicas que hacía mucho no utilizaba y unos ray-ban aviador de la vieja escuela. Me sentía cómoda así, pues era un conjunto que usaba en mi vida normal

.

Transmitimos la carrera, que fue ganada, en teoría, por Miguel Caminos, pero aún así no había premio alguno. Todos los pilotos parecían muy divertidos con esa idea, el público igual, y seguramente los televidentes también, ya que si estábamos ahí, transmitiendo una carrera sin ganadores como tal, era porque durante el año llegaron cientos de cartas a las oficinas, pidiendo que se transmitiera junto con el especial de la copa Hudson Hornet.

Yo no conocía cómo funcionaban las cosas en dicho evento, pues era mi primera vez, así que junto con otros compañeros, decidimos seguir a los corredores.

Algunos fueron al enorme café estilo cincuentero que se encontraba frente a una pulcra y elegante tienda de llantas atendida por dos italianos. Mi compañero camarógrafo se abrió lugar entre la multitud que estaba en el café, pero yo no era fanática de los espacios llenos, así que tomé la cámara de mi mochila y di una vuelta por el lugar fotografiando todas las cosas extraordinarias que se cruzaran en mi camino.

Me acerqué al borde del barranco donde la carrera se llevo acabo y fotografíe el lugar. Se supone que fue ahí donde El fabuloso Hudson Hornet dio sus últimas vueltas, así que eso contaba como extraordinario.

Di un recorrido por el pueblo.

Entré al museo Hudson Hornet. Vaya que era una leyenda. Tres copas Pistón, el recorte original de la noticia de su accidente del 54, la fotografía de su gran regreso años después...increíble.

El sujeto que recibía era un hombre corpulento, de apariencia ruda y desaliñado. Mate, escuche que se llamaba. cuando me dio mi boleto de ingreso, me saludó alegre y amablemente, como si fuéramos amigos de toda la vida. El encanto de los pueblitos rústicos radicaba en eso, en la hospitalidad de la gente, en su calor. No cabía duda de porque McQueen había elegido dejar la vida citadina por la rural. Era tan folclórico, Bob Dylan hubiera escrito muchas canciones de ese pueblo, además de las que hizo inspirado por la Ruta 66.

Luego de recorrer todo el museo en compañía de demás espectadores, entre los cuales había corredores y periodistas por igual, me acerqué lentamente a la tienda de llantas, admirando la recreación de la torre de Pisa a base de estas mismas. Me pareció un detalle adorable de los dueños, imagine que la nostalgia que sentían por su patria era enorme.

Intentaba fotografiar la obra cuando una voz repentina me interrumpio.

–Cuando Francesco se encuentra lejos de casa, _il manca molto la sua mama –_ volteé inmediatamente. Su predicción se había cumplido. Nos habíamos vuelto a encontrar.

–¡FRANCESCO BERNOULLI! Otra vez tú, ¡no lo puedo creer! Comienzo a pensar que me estás siguiendo –dije bromista y admirándolo discretamente con su traje de piloto aún puesto.

–No, no. Yo creo que es usted quien espía a Francesco. No la culparía en lo absoluto. Es el efecto...Francesco –reí. Egocéntrico como decían los medios, sí era, pero también era agradable y divertido– É la destinazione, signorina. Francesco le advirtió. Nos volveríamos a encontrar.

–¿Extrañas Italia? Te prometo que no es una pregunta de entrevista. Sólo...una pregunta –sonrió ligeramente y se postró junto a mi pero esta vez para admirar la creación.

–¿come é possibile que Francesco aún le hable de usted, y usted sólo me hable de "tu"? No lo concibo.

–¡Lo siento! Pero siempre que entrevisto a alguien que se note...de mi rango de edad le hablo así. La única solución que veo es que dejes de hablarme de usted. Matamos dos pájaros de un tiro; tenemos el mismo nivel de cordialidad, y no me haces sentir vieja.

–De acuerdo...pero Francesco necesita saber con qué nombre se referirá ahora a la signorina reportera.

–Kaitlin. Soy Kaitlin Cooper.

–Kaitlin Cooper –sonrió mirándome fijamente– ¿sabes Kaitlin Cooper? Me traes gratos recuerdos de mi juventud. ¡No es que Francesco sea viejo! Pero...recuerdos de mi adolescencia.

–¿Cómo cuales recuerdos? –pregunté interesada. Eso había escalado muy rápidamente. Ahora lo hacía acordarse de su adolescencia.

–Bueno...uno de los primeros autos que toque fue un Mini Cooper. Muy británico, lo sé.

–¿En verdad? Uno no se imagina a un corredor fórmula uno...en un auto comercial. Sé que es algo normal, que no puedes salir a la calle en un día cualquiera en tu auto de carreras, pero es divertido imaginar corredores en sus inicios. Robándole el carro a su papá...y esas cosas.

¿En días comunes qué manejas, eh Francesco?

–Un Ferrari, naturalmente –apenas dijo esto, el dueño de la tienda se acercó a nosotros rápidamente. Era rubio y pequeño, tenía ojos brillantes, agradables y cálidos.

– _Qualcuno ha detto "Ferrari"?!_

– _Sí! Francesco gestisce uno! Oltre a questo lavora per essi –_ el pequeño y distraído rubio casi sufrió un colapso nervioso al ver con quien estaba entablando conversación.

–FRANCESCO BERNOULLI!

–Lo stesso, connazionale!

–me di te un autografo, signore BERNOULLI?

–Ma naturalmente!

Francesco firmó efusivamente el papel que el hombre le entregó, esté luego de observar el garabato un segundo, entró corriendo a su tienda.

–¿siempre es así contigo? –pregunté caminando lentamente hacia cualquier otro sitio.

–Seguido, sí. Francesco ama a sus fanáticos. Sin ellos no estaría aquí.

–Gracias por el saco de aquella noche. Lo envié a la tintorería, a que expertos lo lavaran, no quería arruinarlo, pero no sabía que hoy estarías presente. De otra forma estaría regresándotelo.

–¿Ese _veccio_ Armani? No hay preocupación. Francesco lo había olvidado por completo. Quédatelo. Así tendrás una forma de recordar a Francesco cuando no lo veas en las carreras.

–Bueno. Se verá lindo en mi novio –claro que eso fue dicho a manera de broma para romper aún más el hielo.

–¡Novio! Entonces McQueen y tú tienen algo en común; PAREJA.

–¡Qué no tiene pareja! Los medios lo han confirmado.

–¡Qué va! Ven, velo con tus propios ojos. Te demostraré que tiene novia. Ancora meglio! (Aún mejor!) Apostemos!

–¿Apostar? –competitivo al 100%– ¿con respecto a qué y qué apostamos?

–Si se demuestra que McQueen es soglio (soltero), yo les arreglaré, personalmente, una cita romántica. LA MEJOR CITA ROMANTICA, naturalmente, estará arreglada por Francesco. PERO, si Francesco demuestra que McQueen tiene novia, entonces tú saldrás en una cita con Francesco. Arreglada por Francesco, planeada por Francesco –debía aceptarlo. Ambas reacciones eran totalmente atractivas. Perdiera o ganara, saldría ganando– ¡Claro! Si es que a tu novio no le molesta...

–Mi novio está de acuerdo, yo igual.

–No se diga más. Vamos –me tomó suave, pero rápidamente de la muñeca y me llevó hacia la recepción del hotel.

Parecía puberta. Era casi seguro que Francesco decía la verdad. ¿Por qué me empeñaba en negar lo que él juraba como cierto? Tenía un punto, era amigo íntimo de McQueen, sabia más de él que la prensa.

Aún así le seguí el juego.

Nos paramos a unos metros de la puerta de recepción, mire a mi al rededor y Francesco señaló discretamente al frente.

–Míralo con tus propios _occhi. McQueen_ y su novia, la fiscal, Sally Carrera –frente a mis ojos presencié el horror. Bueno no, la verdad me daba igual, pero esa verdad. Ahí estaba McQueen, recargado en el mostrador acariciando la mejilla de una simpática chica de faz redonda, rubor natural, y cabello oscuro como la carretera a nuestras espaldas.

–Francesco ha ganado –admití con un suspiro de derrota fingida.

–Francesco siempre gana. Ahora, Kaitlin Cooper, debes de pagar. La cita.

–La cita, claro –a pesar de que no era McQueen, Francesco era un premio imposible de repudiar. Me quedé en silencio unos segundos y él, impaciente, enarcó una ceja.

–Allora?...(entonces?)

–Tú dijiste que "sería una cita planeada por Francesco". Yo te estoy esperando a ti.

–¡CLARO, CLARO! Bueno, ¿donde te hospedas?

–¿Hospedar? No, en ningún lado. Resido de Los Ángeles, eso sí. Más tarde partimos de vuelta a nuestras oficinas.

–¿Fox sports? –asentí sin cuestionar o dudar– bien. Mañana a las 7:00, afuera de las oficinas de la cadena, Francesco te recogerá. Ni un minuto más, ni un minuto menos.

–¿Formal?

–¿Qué esperabas ir a un buffet chino? –sonreí. Su rudeza era agradable y moderada– Semi. Elegante y casual sería ideal –sonrió y se deshizo de su falsa seriedad.

–Me esforzaré, lo prometo.

Francesco fue llamado por su jefe de mecánicos, por lo que se despidió rápidamente de mi, yo decidí seguir dando vueltas por el lugar.

Un rato después, unas manos se posaron en mis hombros.

–¡KAITLIN, HOLA! –era McQueen. Se veía apenado y divertido a la vez.

–¡Rayo! Qué gusto. En verdad, encontrarte me alegra el día. Siempre tan...fresco, tan sonriente.

–Gracias. Oye, Kaitlin...dicen que...tú estuviste...cerca de mi...en la fiesta del Waldorf Astoria. No recuerdo mucho...pero, espero no haya ocurrido nada de lo que te arrepientas, o de lo que yo me pudiera arrepentir. ¡No por orgullo mío! No, no. Sino por...no quedar mal contigo.

–¡Descuida! Créeme que...si no me lo recuerdas, ni relevancia le daba. Ambos estábamos...intoxicados, y esas cosas pasan en ese estado.

–Genial. Me alegra que lo…veas así. Bueno, es que Francesco se burló de mí al día siguiente. Dijo que qué tal me habia parecido la visita de ese ANGELO, ya después me dijo que habias sido tú.

–Sí, fui yo, pero…me detuvó…la situación. Sí, eso. Bueno, en serio no hay problema. Podemos dejar eso en el waldorf Astoria…donde pertenece.

–Me agrada. Bueno, espero que vuelvas a visitar este lugar, ¡tenemos una platica pendiente, por cierto!

–Apartame una de tus siguientes carreras. Tendré listas preguntas –sonreí y él se despidió dejandome sola por un momento que pareció alargarse una eternidad.

Regresamos en las camionetas de la televisora cerca de las 6 de la tarde, por lo que a las 9 ya me encontraba en mi departamento revolviendo todo en mi closet para encontrar un outfit de acuerdo a la tematica del restaurante donde la cita tendira lugar.

No podía creerlo aún. Tenía una cita con un corredor de formula 1. Francesco Bernoulli. Y sin yo haber planeado esa movida. Todo el camino de regreso de Radiador Springs fui meditando y recordando el momento exacto en el que ocurrió. Todo fue muy espontaneo.

Al llegar a casa, tenia que contarselo a alguien. Así que llamé a Emma, mi mejor amiga.

–¡NO JUEGUES! –fue lo primero que respondió después de que le dije sin rodeos lo que ocurrió.

–TE LO JURO.

–Francesco Bernoulli. Obviamente tienes que ir muy elegante. No creo que te lleve a una pizzeria cualquiera. ¿Ya sabes que te pondras?

–Habia pensado en…el vestido dorado que compré en Nueva York –Emma suspiro y pude oír su frustración y desaprobación desde el otro lado de Los Angeles– ¿no?

–KAITLIN COOPER. Ya te dije que ese maldito vestido es para un año nuevo en, indeed, Nueva York. ¿Qué parte no entiendes?

–Bueno, bueno…pensé que algo brillante iba con su personalidad.

–¡NO! NO. No intentes…conquistarlo con trucos baratos como la vestimenta. Sólo sé tú. Algo elegante de tu guardarropa. No quieras…combinar tu ropa con su personalidad. Ni usar un vestido café porque sus ojos son cafés. Esas son patrañas. El vestido negro, escote corazón, hombros bajos que tienes casi al fondo de tu closet –Emma conocia a la perfección, no sólo mi forma de ser, sino tambien mi closet. Sabia de cada prenda que almacenaba ahí– no es putivestido, pero tampoco es vestido de entrega de los Oscares.

–¿Zapatos? –ni siquiera me atreví a cuestionar la sugerencia anterior. Emma era autoridad.

–Pumps dorados nine west. ¡Vestida para triunfar!

–Ni más ni menos.

–Maquillaje ligero, cabello suelto, perfume, como siempre. No busques más.

–¡Eres la mejor, Emma!

–Es un hecho. Lo sé. ¡ME DEBES DAR TODOS LOS DETALLES!

–Lo prometo.

Luego de compartir otros detalles, colgamos y fui a dormir exhausta por el calor al que me habia sometido en el día.

A las 5:30 de la tarde del siguiente día, me encontraba en un estado de pánico insuperale. A pesar de tener todo listo, me sentia poco preparada para un momento como el que se aproximaba con cada tic-tac del reloj de pared.

Me pusé el conjunto que Emma ideó via telefonica para mí, intenté relajarme tomando una copa de vino, y a las 6:00 me percate de que era hora de irme. Al estar en la p uerta, descubrí que no tenia chamarra. Apresurada y nerviosa tomé lo primero que ví aventado en el recibidor. Maldita sea. Una chamarra de mezclilla clara. Esto lo percibí hasta que me encontraba en la calle llamando al taxi. Muy tarde. Tendría que morir de frío.

Llegué a la televisora con 5 minutos de anticipación, iba a sacar mi celular de mi pequeña bolsa, pero justo antes de que lograra hacerlo, un ferrari rojo, cuyo modelo no logré reconocer, se estacionó frente a mí. Vaya vergüenza, quería dejar mi chamarra tirada ahí mismo.

Caminé asombrada y me subí con temor a que cualquier movimiento en falso dañara la maquina.

Dentro, Francesco observaba impaciente.

–¡Vaya! No se podia esperar menos de ti. Lindo auto –dije tan ocupada admirando los interiores que no me percaté de lo atractivo que se veía en el momento.

–Te dije que seria la mejor cita de tu _vita_ –sonrió, pero al bajar un poco la mirada, su mueca cambió completamente– Kaitlin…puedo preguntar…

–No –susurre apenada pero él no tomó en cuenta mi respuesta.

–¿TRAES UNA CHAMARRA DE MEZCLILLA?

–¡Lo siento! Estaba muy apurada para buscar otro suéter. Me di cuenta ya cuando estaba parando el taxi. Claro que no pensaba entrar con ella a…donde sea que vayamos. Pensaba morir de frío –me excusé rapida y habilmente. Él rió.

–¿Prisa? ¿En serio? Pude haber esperado 5 minutos más, así hubieras traido algo…más acorde.

–La dejare aquí, lo prometo.

–Sería prudente. No la necesitaras, no te preocupes.

Llegamos al lugar, era el restaurante Perch, ubicado en un decimo sexto piso, terraza, con vista panorámica de la ciudad…claro que iba a necesitar mi chamarra.

Subimos el elevador en silencio. Afortunadamente no incomodo, pues iba más gente en él. Nos detuvimos en la recepción, pues según entendí teniamos reservación.

–Giuseppe Ferrari –dijo Francesco al elegante hombre de la entrada.

–Oui, monsieur –inmediatamente nos extendió el brazo y nos llevo a nuestra mesa en la terraza, por suerte no se sentía frio en el momento.

Nos sentamos casi al borde del edificio, y apenas lo hicimos decidí despejar mi duda más reciente.

–¿Giuseppe Ferrari? –enarqué una ceja.

–¡Sí, sí! Es mi pseudonimo –a pesar de lo ridiculo que sonaba, Francesco se percibia orgulloso– cada que vengo a América lo utilizo. Así nadie me reconoce.

–¡Giuseppe Ferrari! –repetí riendo, ahora, a carcajada suelta.

–¿Qué hay de _divertente_ en eso? No comprendo –dijo confundido.

–¡Suena poco elaborado! Es el similar a un…John Smith de aquí.

–Eh, bueno sí…Giuseppe es un nombre común en italia.

–¡Y FERRARI UNA MARCA DE CARROS! Si piensas en Italia, Ferrari es en lo primero que piensas.

Nos interrumpieron para entregarnos las cartas; de entarda pedimos una mezcla de quesos, nueces, frutas y carnes. Yo pedí un platillo extraño de pollo y brocolí, y él un filete, para acompañar un vino tinto. Yo confié en su selección, pues se vanaglorió brevemente de su conocimiento en la materia.

–Bueno, volviendo al tema, ¿Ferrari es en lo primero que piensas cuando escuchas italia? –preguntó apenas nos sirvieron el vino, el cual, a pesar de no tener conocimiento, me supo bastante bien. Era dulce.

–Pues…Ferrari y pizza. Creo.

–Siendo francos…la pizza real no es tan…basura como la americana. Nada que ver. ¡Francesco sabe de buenas pizzas!

–¡Vaya! ¿Habra algo que Francesco no sepa? Vinos, pizza, autos. Eres una enciclopedia, al parecer –inicialmente, lo dije como una broma, pero aparentemente él lo tomó como cumplido.

–Es algo…intrinseco en Francesco. Parte de él. El unico tema que no domino es…Kaitlin Cooper. Dime más sobre ti. Eres reportera, estadounidense, sí, ¿qué más?.

Me hizo hablarle de mi, simplemente le dije lo básico, tal vez una que otra curiosidad mia, como que nunca habia ido a Italia.

La cena transcurrió entre pláticas, risas, y una segunda botella de vino. Al final simplemente pedimos un pastel de almendras. Sí, para ambos, ¡qué rápido escalaban las cosas!.

Para ese momento comencé a resentir el aire de la noche, por lo que me froté ambos brazos intentando calentarme.

–¡Ah! ¡El error de guardarropa te ha salido caro! Pero Francesco está aquí para salvarte una vez más –sin decir más se levantó de su asiento, se quitó su saco azul marino, se acercó a mi y puso la prenda sobre mis hombros–. Problema solucionado.

–¡Gracias! Supongo que ahora tendre dos artefactos en mi colección.

Francesco pidió la cuenta y pagó con una American Express dorada, alguna vez intenté mantener una de esas, pero casi muero ahogada en deudas, seguro él no tenía ese problema.

Bajamos, pidió el auto y le indiqué mi dirección. Habia algo increible en su forma de manejar un auto no-de carreras…bueno, tal vez sólo era el sonido de su Ferrari.

–Bueno…¿qué opinas? ¿Francesco sabe o no sabe organizar citas? –preguntó mientras conducia por sunset boulevard. Ni idea de que ruta pensaba tomar.

–¡Sabe! Hasta ahora todo ha salido bien

–¿Hasta ahora? ¿Hay más? –enarcó una ceja y sonrió de lado. Encantador. Volteó a verme por el rabillo del ojo y bajó la velocidad un poco, yo, en un intento por mostrarme indiferente, miré por la ventana– cuentame.

–Nada en especial…ya sabes, gestos de despedida, aprecio, como quieras llamarlos –solamente sonreí desinteresada.

– _Bacio_. Asi lo llamamos en Italia.

–¡Ah sí! _Bacio, kiss, kuss, bissou._ Tiene distintos nombres. Mmm…ya que esta cita comenzó por una apuesta, supongo que ese momento debe ser decidido de igual manera.

–Oye, ¿tu novio no se enojara por esto? Esa cuestión ha preocupado a Francesco _tutta la notte_ –no lo estaba viendo en ese momento, pero claramente sentí su sonrisa cinica y burlona, su tono de fingida preocupación fue una buena pista a pesar del realismo que se esforzaba por poner.

–Ah…mi novio, sí…eh, bueno él y yo…ya ya…terminamos. Sí, eso.

–Mhm…de ayer a hoy, pero que horrible noche has de haber tenido ayer.

–¡No te imaginas! Llorar y llorar. Horrible, sí. Todo mejoró hoy.

–Gracias a Francesco, cabe mencionar.

10 minutos después estaba conduciendo a menos de 50 kilometors en mi calle buscando mi departamento, al encontrarló se estacionó justo afuera.

–Bueno. ¿Qué ocurrira con la…culminación de esta noche?

–¡Ah claro! –me moví y estiré para alcanzar mi chamarra confinada al olvido en el asiento trasero, una vez en mis manos, busqué en los bolsillos un centavo– cara, _bacio_ , cruz, _no bacio_.

–¡Acepto!

Lancé la moneda. Cruz. Demonios, yo quería cara.

–Toda una lastima. Cruz.

–Eso sólo puede significar una cosa ademas de _no bacio_ –lo mire incredula– una _seconda data_ …¡Tambien arreglada por Francesco! –sonreí. En verdad. Era irreal. Me quedé muda por un momento– claro que…si no quieres, bueno, pues con la pena. Para ti, claro. No para Francesco. Puedo vivir con eso.

–Sin penas. _Seconda data_ , fecha y hora.

–Francesco adora las sorpresas. Cuando menos lo esperes, te buscare. Ya con todo planeado. Sera bueno.

–¿Quieres decir que…debo estar elegante todo el tiempo de ahora en adelante? ¿No mezclilla, no jeans, no tennis?

–¿Me vas a decir que sueles ir así a trabajar?

–Ya entiendo. Elegante siempre.

Bajé del auto, él espero a que me metiera al edificio, cuando lo hice, arrancó y se fue.

Subí a mi piso y ahí mire por la ventana.

Realmente habia sido algo parecido a un sueño. Algo increible que apenas estaba procesando. Pero al parecer la situación giraba entorno a la frase que él habia dicho…É la destinazione.


	4. Sorprezza!

Los días posteriores a la cita salí al trabajo más arreglada que de costumbre. Estaba orgullosa de mi esfuerzo, pero al ser principalmente hombres mis compañeros, nadie notó mis horas de trabajo invertidas en mis conjuntos de cada día.

Pasaron dos semanas y nada. Mi cita nunca ocurrió, por lo que volví a la simplicidad en mis atuendos. Menos maquillaje, cabello amarrado en una coleta –eso sí, bien hecha– y ropa menos llamativa.

Mala suerte la mía. Caminaba por la acera cercana a la oficina, cuando, al sentir de la nada el delirio de persecución aparecer, me di la media vuelta. Parecía irreal. Siguiéndome a no más de 5 kilometros por hora, estaba un Ferrari rojo, el mismo que me había llevado a una cita al restaurante Perch. Me detuve en seco, volteé y sonreí. En efecto era él.

–SORPREZZA, KAITLIN COOPER! –dijo bajando el vidrio de la ventana del copiloto– Y que sorpresa. Definitivamente no te esperabas que llegara tan de la nada. ¿Dónde quedó la elegancia?

–No lo esperaba, descuida. Pero a raíz de eso, tampoco espero que me dejes subirme a tu Ferrari –sonrió.

Llevaba unos Ray-Ban aviador de espejo. Le sentaban muy bien. Repentinamente detuvo el auto, bajó y me abrió la puerta.

–En realidad no importa. Los asientos están protegidos, y el auto asegurado. Así que, no puede sufrir daño alguno. Mejor dile a Francesco, ¿qué idea de primera cita tienes?.

–¿Yo? Francesco es el que planea las citas. Debes de tener algo en mente si decidiste buscarme el día de hoy.

–De acuerdo –sonrió y aceleró.

Antes de que pudiera darme cuenta, estábamos conduciendo por Beverly Hills. Había ido ahí, sí, muchas veces, pero nunca en una forma diferente a pie y con mis amigas, como sex and the city, pero en la costa oeste, por lo que gracias a Francesco me sentía una estrella de cine, aunque de seguro no me veía así.

–Francesco, antes que cualquier cosa pase...comprare algo digno de esta zona. ¡Es decir es Rodeo Drive! –él solamente rio, me tomó del brazo y sin preguntar nos dirigió a Gucci. –Adelante.

No me tarde y escogí una blusa, de la temporada pasada, pues tenía toda la intención de pagarla, sin embargo, Francesco la tomó, de acercó a la caja, lo seguí y escuche lo que decía a la cajera.

– Ho un accordo con il gestore [tengo un acuerdo con el gerente]

–Señor, no hablo italiano.

–Mi dispiace! ¿Puedo ver al gerente? La cajera se fue al fondo de la tienda y regresó con un hombre de traje.

–Francesco Bernoulli!

–Signore!

–Mi ricordo il nostro accordo, Francesco. trasporta tutto quello che volete. [recuerdo nuestro acuerdo, lleva todo lo que gustes].

–Molto bene! Gratzie! Intercambiadas esas frases, nos empacaron la blusa y salimos. Naturalmente, no pude evitar ver con extrañeza a mi cita.

–Eh...¿privilegios de nacionalidad? –dijo al notar mi expresión– Conozco al gerente.

–Parecen…amigos íntimos.

–Sí. Sí. Bueno es amigo de… –rascó su cabeza ligeramente– mi padre.

–¡Increíble! Yo quisiera tener descuentos en estas marcas. Creo que si al mes nos dan cupones de McDonald's es mucho decir.

–Pues ahora sabes a quién recurrir cuando quieras una buena prenda para una buena cita –a la par que abría la puerta de su Ferrari me guiñó el ojo.

–¿Quieres que me cambie aquí adentro?

–Se ti piace [si gustas] –Promete que no me verás –sonrió y me cerró la puerta apenas me subí.

Mientras me cambiaba tuve la ligera sospecha de que me observaba por el espejo. Bueno, si era cierto no era incómodo, y si no lo era, tampoco era algo que deseara que hiciera.  
Salí tan pronto como pude, él se limitó a observarme detenidamente, asintió, sonrió y puso su mano en mi espalda. Nada comprometedor.

Fuimos al restaurante Villa Blanca, en el mismo Rodeo Drive, al igual que la vez anterior, dio su alias; Giussepe Ferrari. Me aclaro que no era mucha la gente que lo siguiera enfermamente en América, que en Europa era totalmente diferente, pero que en América eso casi no pasaba, menos en Los Ángeles, pues no era estrella de cine ni nada parecido, por lo que el alias le funcionaba perfectamente sin necesidad de complementarlo con un disfraz.

No teníamos reservación, pero había lugares disponibles, por lo que rápidamente nos asignaron una mesa.

–Estoy impactada –dije admirando la decoración– son contados los restaurantes a los que he venido en Rodeo Drive.

–Non capisco. Eres reportera, tienes buen trabajo, ¿por qué no te das estos lujos?

–No lo sé...creo que sigo acostumbrada a lo rústico. En algunas cosas, claro. No vengo de la pobreza, pero tampoco de dinero antiguo.

–Ah. Francesco tampoco. Francesco viene de la clase media italiana, pero aún así disfruta mucho el haber subido y poder darse uno que otro lujo –respondió orgulloso mientras escogía una botella de vino.

–Un Ferrari, por ejemplo –respondí riendo. Si "uno que otro lujo" para él era un Ferrari, no me imaginaba que era "llevar una vida llena de lujo".

–¡No! Ese fue un obsequio de la Scuderia. Fui la imagen de la marca el año pasado.

–¡Ah, sí! ¡Recuerdo esa campaña! Muy agradable a la vista, debo decir –dije mientras me servían vino e intentando sonar elegante–. Bueno, los Ferraris son lindos –añadí al ver que no había sonado elegante en lo absoluto.

–No creo que sería el aggettivo que usaría para describirlos.

–¿Los coleccionas?

–¡Por supuesto! Bueno, insisto, la Scudderia me los ha dado. Uno de cada color.

–¿Hasta amarillo? Ewwww.

–Tutti dicono che il giallo! [todos dicen eso del amarillo] Pero si tuvieran un Camaro amarillo enfrente, sin duda se suben.

–Yo no. El amarillo en autos es...horrible. En todos sus modelos...La verdad no sé mucho de autos que no sean...de carreras.

–Francesco puede enseñarte de eso.

–Me parece. ¿Cómo se llama tu auto?

–Eh...no suelo nombrar a las cosas. ¿Tú sí? –intentó ocultar su risa burlona, pero no lo consiguió.

–¡No, no! Digo, el modelo.

–¡VAYA! El clásico de clásicos. El padre de los Ferraris modernos. El auto que cualquier otro aspira volverse. Ferrari 458 Italia.

–¿Mandas traer tus...autos de tu casa? –me miró confundido.

–Prendiamo cualqosa [aclaremos algo], Kaitlin. Cuando decimos "mi casa", ¡hablamos de toda Italia!

–De acuerdo, pero así exactamente, ¿De donde eres?

–Monza –sonrió de lado, como era su signatura.

–Como el Grand Prix.

–¡FRANCESCO CRECIÓ CORRIENDO EN ESA PISTA!

–Pero...Si eres corredor de fórmula 1...¿qué hacías en la NASCAR?

–Sé conducir ese tipo también. En un inicio estuve en esa categoría.

–¿Puedo preguntar tu edad? Es algo de lo que no estoy informada.

–Sin sentir pena, Kaitlin –dijo riendo– 27. Tengo 27. 3 años más de gloria.

–¿Crees que a los 30 se acaba la gloria?

–Creo que antes de los 30 se llega a la gloria...por fortuna, yo llegué antes de los 30 –recargó sus brazos en el respaldo en un gesto de total auto satisfacción.

Jamás había conocido a alguien tan orgulloso de sus logros, que no necesitará que alguien más lo felicitara por ellos, pues él era totalmente capaz de hacerlo, de darse palmadas en la espalda. Ante esa actitud sólo pude sonreír nerviosamente, al parecer era del 99.99% de las mujeres que al menos una vez en su vida se habían sentido atraídas por un hombre egocentrico.

–¿Extrañas Monza?

–Extraño a la mia mama, pero no, suelo ir a Monza seguido.

–¿Y qué otras partes frecuentas o...habitas?

–Bene...mi familia es de...Sicilia, pero no la visito mucho. Milán es mi boutique personal, Florencia mi libro de historia, Venecia mi atracción y Roma mi museo.

–¿Sicilia? ¿Cómo la mafia?

–Exacto.

–Y Milán...ah, ¡siempre he soñado con ir a una fashion week! Debí de ser reportera de moda.

–En esa temporada me llueven las entradas cortesía, de distintos patrocinadores. Considerate invitada a la siguiente.

Durante cerca de una hora de comida y una más de realizar compras en Rodeo Drive estuve enterándome de cosas que JAMÁS indagábamos en el trabajo.

Francesco no sólo era guapo y de buen vestir, también solía dar a manos llenas, no escatimaba ni un centavo al momento de dar. Había comprado cerca de 30 regalos para su vuelta a Italia, estos divididos entre familiares y amigos, una gran parte de estos eran para su mamá, a quien no conocía, pero suponía que era su adoración. Podía ser egocentrista y vanidoso, pero eso sólo era un complemento a su generosidad ilimitada, las dos caras de la moneda.

Claro que estaba sorprendida. No tenia ni un mes de conocerlo, y comenzaba a mostrarse sin filtros conmigo. Tampoco me consideraba su amiga íntima, pero agradecía que mostrará tanto su lado positivo, como uno, si bien no negativo, no tan bien visto como el primero. Fue una tarde a gusto sin poses que mantener. A pesar de saber que estaba en presencia de un millonario, no me sentía con la necesidad de fingir, pues parecía saber disfrutar del humor simple.

Al estar cerca de la puesta de sol, me llevó de nuevo a mi departamento. Una parte de mi se encontraba deseosa de invitarlo a pasar y que la noche siguiera su curso natural, pero evité mis propios deseos con la excusa de que era demasiado pronto. Y lo era. En teoría...apenas era la primera cita.

–¡Fue una gran primera cita! –dije tomando su mano para bajar del auto.

–Te l'avevo detto! [te lo dije] Francesco es el mejor planeador de citas. Así que...si quieres otra o algo parecido...bueno, tú sabes.

–Lo consideraré seriamente –me detuve en la puerta del edificio y él igual, simplemente se quedó frente a mí.

–Bueno...toda primera cita llega a su final, su punto cumbre —despojado de toda la seguridad que Francesco Bernoulli pudo haber mostrado durante la tarde, se acercó lenta y torpemente a mí.

Era muy alto, así que tuve que hacer el esfuerzo extra de pararme más erguida, antes de puntitas. Sin más, me beso con las manos en los bolsillos, sin hacer otro tipo de contacto físico.

–Así deberían de terminar todas las primeras citas.

–Kaitlin. Espero que no sea la última.

Dicho esto, se dio media vuelta y caminó a su auto, yo me metí rapidamente a mi departamento. Debía informar a Emma.


	5. New York I love you

**New York I love you, but you're bringing me down.**

Los días seguían su curso natural. Algunos no traían con ellos novedad alguna.

Cerca de mes y medio había pasado desde nuestro primer encuentro, del cual, 5 días habían albergado citas en los lugares más exclusivos de California que el dinero podía comprar.

–Francesco. Esta temporada...ha sido increíble...sin embargo, me temo que severa interrumpida.

–Cosa stai diciendo? –preguntó poniendo su mano en mi pierna durante un alto. Así había escalado todo, obviamente bajo mi consentimiento.

–Pues...bueno, no había tenido oportunidad de mencionarlo. Yo soy de Nueva York, mi familia está allá y, en vista de que habrá vacaciones en la televisora, viajaré a visitarlos –al terminar mi explicación, él soltó una carcajada que me hizo preguntarme con cierta molestia que era lo que le parecía TAN gracioso.

–Bella signorina Cooper...ese no es impedimento para Francesco. Si quieres y lo permites, puedo alcanzarte en Nueva York. No hay algo que no me permita viajar hasta allá.

–¿Hablas en serio?

–Sí. Pero tendrás que darme unos días, tampoco puedo hacerlo ya, de momento. Pero sin duda, si así lo deseas, yo estaré allá lo más pronto posible. Me encanta Nueva York. Manhattan, el Times Square. Un deleite total.

–¡Me parece una muy buena idea!

–No se diga más. ¿Cuánto tiempo estarás ahí?

–2 semanas.

–Bueno...pues llego para la segunda semana. Solamente...dime en dónde buscarte.

Le di mi dirección. Parecía una locura, pero la confianza se volvía cada vez más tangible.

Partí a Nueva York. Una parte de mi comenzaba a extrañarlo a pesar de haber dado inicio a algo muy casual y simple. Era divertido estar con él.

El lunes de la segunda semana, cerca del medio día, salí del edificio del departamento donde crecí a comprar algo para desayunar, pues me encontraba sola por primera vez desde mi llegada.

Al cerrar la puerta detrás de mí, casi tiro las llaves de la sorpresa. Ahí estaba. Recargado en un auto –no un Ferrari– frente a mi puerta. El lunes a primera hora.

–¡FRANCESCO! ¡No puedo creerlo!

–Debo decir que yo te lo advertí. ¡Estaría aquí!

–Pero...¿qué pasó con tu auto? ¡Este no es! –dije recargándome junto a él.

–Pues no podía mandarlo traer desde California sólo para unos días. Mejor alquilé uno. No es un Ferrari...¡PERO BMW ES BUENO!. _Dove sei diretto?_ [a donde te dirigías?]

–Ah, iba a comprar algo de desayunar. No hay nada allá adentro.

–¡Estás de suerte! Francesco justamente buscaba donde desayunar.

–¿Ah sí? ¡Vaya coincidencia! ¡Vamos! Conozco un buen lugar –sonreí y él me abrió la puerta.

Lo llevé a un gran café a unas cuantas calles de ahí. Increíblemente nadie lo reconocía.

–¿Conocías ésta parte de la ciudad? –dije dando un sorbo a mi café mañanero.

–¡No! Non ero mai stato qui! [nunca había estado aquí]

–¡Estás de suerte! –dije repitiendo irónicamente su propia frase– justo hoy pensaba ir a pasear por Nueva York. ¿Qué dices? ¿Vienes?

–¡Claro que sí!

Terminamos de desayunar y volvimos a la casa para que pudiera pasar por mis cosas, al bajar de nuevo, se disponia a subir a su BMW rentado, pero lo tome de la muñeca antes de que lograra hacerlo.

–No, no. ¡NUEVA YORK SE RECORRE EN METRO! Empapandose hasta la medula de sus calles. ¡No en auto! Es una lata conducir aquí. ¡Ni siquiera puedes acelerar a gusto! Ven, vamos, vamos.

–SCUSE? [disculpa?], ¡Pero no puedo dejar el auto! Además, que locura, ¡EN METRO!

–Ay, no pasa nada. Conozco las estaciones del metro neoyorquino como la palma de mi mano. Veras que sera divertido.

–Claro, la signorina que dejó Nueva York por California aun se acuerda del metro.

–¡VAMOS! Confia un poco en mí, ven vamos.

–De acuerdo. ¿Dónde dejo el auto? Es rentado, asi que no le debe pasar nada. Bueno…aunque fuera mio no deberia pasarle nada.

–Claro, claro, el auto. Puedes meterlo en el garage, el auto familiar está en servicio, neustro cajón de estacionamiento está vacio.

Lo hizo rapidamente y volvió a las escaleras de entrada en donde lo esperé.

–Bueno, ¿y ahora?.

–Tú sólo sigueme.

Y eso hicimos. Lo guié por Nueva York y sus lugares emblematicos para clases medias. Bueno, no realmente, fuimos al Empire State, al Puente de Brooklyn y a Central Park. Todo en metro.

Amaba Nueva York. Era una de las ciudades más bonitas, a mi parecer, en las que habia estado.

A Francesco parecia gustarle, además dejó de quejarse de ir en metro cuando llegamos a la segunda estación y vio que hablaba en serio y que no desertaria y me decidiria a ir en el auto.

Cerca de las 6, regresamos a mi casa, pedimos algo de comer y él se sentó en un sillón junto a mi, que me senté en la pequeña construcción hecha en la ventana cercana a la sala.

–Asi que es aquí donde creciste.

–Sí. Aquí viví casi toda mi juventud. Hasta que tuve mi gran oportunidad de irme a la gran ciudad.

–Lo haces sonar como si Nueva York fuera un pueblo en el medio de la nada.

–Bueno, ese fue tu caso, ¿no es así? –respondí sonriendo mientras comía arroz chino.

–¡Monza no es un pueblo en el medio de la nada!

–Bueno, no, pero sí es un pueblo. ¿Cómo es Monza?

–Pues está cerca de un río, tiene su autodromo, es…no lo sé, antigua. Sus campos. Es bastante provincial, pero está cerca de Milán. Iba a milan seguido. Tampoco está tan lejos de Portofino. Cuando era un _giovane e anonimo corredore_ solía ir algunos fines de semana con otros amigos con aspiración a corredores. Nos gustaba imaginarnos como sería la vida de los millonarios que vacacionaban ahí.

–¿Y los demás aspiradores a corredores? ¿Dónde quedaron?

–Algunos son parte de otras Scuderias. No de Ferrari, de otras, Renault, por ejemplo.

–¿Eres el único que entró a Ferrari?

–¡Sí! La grandezza non è per tutti! [La grandeza no es para todos], aún así los extraño de vez en vez.

–¿Cómo eras de adolescente? –pregunté quitándome los zapatos.

– _In che senso?_ [¿en qué sentido?]

–Ya sabes…mmm… ¿cómo persona? ¿Eras casanova? ¿Eras inocente? ¿Alguna vez Francesco fue adolescente?

–¡YA VEO! Era…inteligente, carismático, nada ha cambiado. Siempre aspiré a la grandeza. ¡Ah! Con las chicas era demasiado encantador –sin avisar se sentó alado de mí– creo que eso sigue igual –entonces puso su mano alrededor de mi espalda.

–¿Sabes? Me hubiera gustado conocerte en ese entonces. Francesco Bernoulli. Joven italiano y…ya. Sólo Francesco Bernoulli.

–Vaya…suena tan bien si tú lo dices…

Entonces me acercó a él con ambos brazos y me besó a la luz de las luces blancas del departamento en el que crecí, pero esta vez, a diferencia de los escasos besos que habíamos compartido anteriormente, se sintió casi una descarga eléctrica, más pasión de por medio.

En esta ocasión, la noche sí siguió su curso natural. Como escuché alguna vez en algún lado, "comenzó el más viejo de los ritos". Fue emocionante.

Francesco era increíblemente hábil. Era algo totalmente diferente. Al ser un piloto de fórmula 1 debía de cumplir ciertos requerimientos físicos, lo que lo obligaba a tener un cuerpo casi de modelo. Era único. En la V de las entradas del abdomen tenía un tatuaje, el único que tenía en todo el cuerpo, era...su firma, bueno, su autógrafo.  
Sí. Era emblemático. También guapo. No olvidemos guapo.

De pronto, sin saber en qué momento ocurrió, nos quedamos dormidos. Nos abrazamos un rato, pero después el calor de hizo sofocante y nos separamos entre sueños.  
Para suerte mía, mis padres habían saludo unos días a visitar a unos amigos a las afueras de la ciudad, por lo que el único que estaba en la casa, además de nosotros, era mi hermano menor.

Al día siguiente fuimos a buscar algo para desayunar, y entramos al primer restaurante que encontramos.  
Extrañamente, él estuvo callado una buena parte de la mañana.  
Oh no, tal vez de acercaba el fin de mi breve aventura. Estaba decidida a preguntar hasta que él habló.

–Kaitlin...debes saber algo. Bueno, debo decirte algo.

–Te escucho –dije tomando el último sorbo de mi café con leche.

–Este tempo que hemos pasado...no sabes que tan bien me ha hecho sentir. Ha sido de lo mejor que me ha ocurrido.

–¿pero? –enarqué una ceja. Si pretendía estar segura, supuse, el rompimiento dolería menos.

–Kaitlin...no quiero que te quepa duda de lo speciale que eres para mí...pero... –tomó un suspiro del tamaño de...su ego.

–Oye, Francesco, descuida, yo lo entiendo...y te lo facilitare. No podemos estar juntos porque...no lo sé...eres una súper estrella del automovilismo y yo sólo soy quien debe reportar eso. Descuida. Como seguramente dirías tú...non succede naglia. [No pasa nada]

-¡No, no! Non capire [no comprendes]. Escucha, Kaitlin Cooper... –tomó mis manos, que lentamente se enfriaban y hormigueaban. Suspiró– Estoy comprometido.

La sangre se me heló, mi cara se empalideció y mis ojos comenzaban a arder. No quería llorar. Es decir, no éramos nada en concreto. Pero…al menos me sentía una tonta. Me sentía engañada.

–¿Perdón? –dije como impulso.

–Lo siento mucho. Lo siento. Es algo...que tiene que ver con la mía famiglia y otras cosas.

–Sí pues...¡pudiste haber considerado eso antes de empezar con tu...con tu coqueteo!

–¡Kaitlin lo siento! Es que yo…

–¡Es que nada! –entonces logré reaccionar. Me levanté rápidamente y aventé la silla, pero tampoco tan lejos para no llamar la atención– Nada justifica lo idiota que me haces sentir. ¡Bueno no tú! Sino...tu chistosada. ¿Sabes qué? ¡No me busques! Por respeto a ella...¡Y A MI! ¡SÍ, A MI TAMBIÉN!

–No, Kaitlin –estaba apunto de levantarse también.

–Adiós, Francesco.

Caminé enojada a la puerta y aún más enojada por la calle.  
Llegué a mi casa y sólo entonces, llore. Pero no llore como en funeral, ni nada parecido. No. Lloré con coraje y despecho, pues el muy maldito me había engañado. ¡PEOR! Yo era la amante. ¿Creía que únicamente con su cara bonita, su buen cuerpo y su maldito tatuaje...iba a lograr tenernos a las dos?  
No. Eso no pasaría.

Estuve toda la tarde en mi casa viendo la vida pasar. Hasta en la noche decidí salir a dar una vuelta al parque más cercano de mi casa.  
Comenzó a llover ligeramente y vi con melancolía la calle.  
Hacía un buen rato que no estaba tan en sintonía con mi ciudad natal. La extrañaba.  
Sin embargo...ahora que volvía...me sentía triste y decepcionada.

Nueva York te amo, pero me estás deprimiendo.

 _¡Hola!  
Bueno, aqui está el siguiente capitulo. Gracias por la paciencia, por leer y por todos los comentarios. En verdad, cuando empecé este fanfic no sabia si tendria lecturas, ¡y me alegra saber que tiene hasta reviews!_.  
 _Espero que les guste el capitulo, prometo actualizar con más frecuencia :(_  
 _Por cierto, la canción es de LCD Soundsystem :)_

 _¡Hasta el proximo capitulo!_


End file.
